


Come Back

by justwice



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, Jitzu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-21
Updated: 2017-04-21
Packaged: 2018-10-22 05:20:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10690584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justwice/pseuds/justwice
Summary: Tzuyu always win against Jihyo and that one time she didn't.





	Come Back

 

I always loved the color of the sky. It is amazing, almost magical how simple it looked and yet it could give you so many feels. If you stared at it for a long time, watching the clouds come and go, the sun setting in a magnificent flourish, you would think, maybe, it was talking with you. Like it's whispering words of comfort.

Sometimes I imagine myself being up there. Being so up close and feel the fluffiness of the clouds in my arms. To lie down and feel it's softness as it touch my back. To feel alive, free and simply forget everything. Just the sky and me.

I used to dream living at the sky when I was young. Where I can play all day long and worry about nothing. Where I believe fairy tales happen in real life. Is it possible? Even in just a slight moment, can I go back to that moment? When everything is just so simple. When I used to be so happy.

Is it possible? If I asked for one last time, will you come back?

 

...

 

"Tzuyu-ah I told you to wait for me!"

I chuckled and pedaled faster.

"Ya, why are you so slow unnie?" I teased.

"What did you say?!" Jihyo exclaimed behind my back. There's no need for me to look at her or even take a peek to know she's frowning. Even just by hearing her voice is enough for me to burst into a loud laughter.

I always find teasing Jihyo unnie fun. I am two years younger than her and yet she acts like a five-year old child most of the time.

"I'll head first," I shouted and pedaled even faster, clearly not waiting for any response.

When I'm farther enough, I slowed down a bit and took a deep breath. I released my left hand and soon my right hand followed. Slowly, I raised both of my hands in the air. I shouted as the soft breeze touch my face and arms.

It still amazes me how the bicycle could easily become a part of my body. Like a perfect extension of my feet. So I closed my eyes. Letting the bicycle lead me to wherever it goes. Letting myself drown to the lightness of the wind.

I'm flying. Well, it's what it feels like. I'm flying and it feels so good. I can't suddenly feel the gravity pinning me down. I wanna stop the moment right here. When I don't have to think about anything else. Just the wind, the bike and me. But it feels so wrong, so empty. Like there's something missing.

_Park Jihyo._

I smiled at the thought of her. I love the idea of flying but there's nothing in this world I love more than Jihyo. There's no me without her. It's always been that way. Jihyo and me, me and Jihyo.

I finally opened my eyes and stopped at the bench nearby where we always sit and just casually watch other bicycle riders and people pass by. Minutes have passed and finally I saw Jihyo unnie's figure at a distance. Her hair swaying at the rhythm of the wind. Her eyes so big, so alluring and so beautiful.

My smile grew wider. This is the effect she has on me, even either just the thought or sight of her can make my heart flutter. She could do nothing and still make me fall in love with her over and over again.

I watch as she approaches nearer and got out of her bike. I stood up and walk towards her. I saw her mouth open as if to say something but shut it when I captured her lips in a hungry kiss. She goes completely stiff but soon relaxed and kissed me back.

"What was that for?" she asked while smiling widely at me.

But instead of answering I hugged her tightly and burrowed my face into the crook of her neck. And then whispered, "I miss you."

I hear her laugh softly and then hold me tight. Even her laugh is like music to my ears. I feel her fingers stroke my hair and so before I doze off to sleep, I kissed her neck lightly and then let go.

"Ya, Chou Tzuyu is this your way of making up for leaving me behind?" Jihyo frowned and crossed her arms.

I giggled at her cuteness and pinched her nose. "You are so cute unnie."

"You're now making fun of me?" she gasped and tried to look betrayed.

I can't help but burst into a laughter which made her scrunched up her face made me cry with laughter. Soon we are both laughing as if there's no tomorrow.

Now this is the moment I want to freeze. This moment right here when we are so happy. Just Jihyo unnie and me. Nothing more and nothing less.

 

...

 

If someone would ask me what my favorite place in the world is, I would say right here right now. Beside someone who could make me feel so special. Beside the person I want to be with forever. Beside someone I love. Beside no one but Jihyo.

"Do you know why the stars only appear at night?"

I was interrupted with my thoughts when I heard Jihyo unnie's voice.

"Huh?" I asked confused.

"You spaced out again," she said while playing with my hands.

I looked at out entwined hands and smiled. It's so amazing how our hands perfectly fit together. Like it was meant to stay that way, together.

"What's wrong?"

I shook my head and looked straight at her eyes. They are so beautiful. I can't even compare it to the blinking stars above because hers is breathtakingly beautiful.

"You're so beautiful," I didn't even realized I muttered it out loud.

I watched as her eyes go completely wide and her cheeks turn into red.

"Y-ya you're so weird Tzuyu-ah," Jihyo nervously said and then turned away from my gaze.

I can't blame her. I'm not usually this kind of cheesy. I'm mostly surprised of myself, I keep discovering things every day I don't even know I'm capable of. It's just that when I'm with Jihyo, I became a completely different person. Even better I think.

"What did you just asked me earlier?" I asked referring to the question she asked me when I'm taking a tour from the space.

She smiled and looked at me again. "Do you know why the stars only appear at night?"

"Why?"

"They do appear at daytime, only the sun is making the sky so bright that we cannot see the much dimmer stars," she paused and smiled at me before continuing. "But at night, when the sun is nowhere to be found, the light of the stars can be seen."

She turned to look at our hands, squeeze it and kissed them. "I'm like one of those dimmer stars at night. I won't be able to shine if darkness doesn't exist. I can't outshone the sun but I'm always there. Always at the sky. Always blinking even no one cares."

I want to tell her she's wrong. That she isn't one of those dimmer stars. That at least, I care. But instead I stayed quiet. Because sometimes at moments like these, silence speaks when words can't.

"I love you, always remember that," I finally said after a moment of silence.

The truth is among all stars, she is my sun. The only star that can outshine others. The only sparkling star at my sky.

 

...

 

"Please?" I pleaded while doing puppy eyes.

We have been so busy these past few days and it's been a month already since our last bicycle ride together so I'm asking Jihyo unnie for us to go to the park today.

She looked at me for a second and finally give in, "I hate you."

"And I love you too," I giggled. I knew it, my puppy eyes is Jihyo unnie's weakness and it never failed me ever since.

I'm so excited. Going on a bicycle ride with Jihyo is not new to me but somehow I feel really excited this time. Today is going to be really fun.

It took us thirty minutes to arrive at the park and headed first to the food stalls to eat kimbap. Though if I would have to choose of course I would still prefer Jihyo unnie's homemade kimbap. I could eat it all day and still won't get fed up. I'm biased I know. 

There are so many things Jihyo unnie and I don't agree on but one thing is for sure, food is our number one priority. No questions needed. 

After resting for a bit, we then proceeded to rent a bike. 

"Wanna bet?" Jihyo asked.

I raised an eyebrow at her. "Bet what?"

"Whoever finishes first will win a prize."

I smirked. "Bring it on." And when I saw the smug look on her face then added, "Slowpoke."

Her reaction is priceless and I swear I could hear Dumbledore's voice saying '50 points for Gryffindor'. No one messes with Chou Tzuyu well unless you're Park Jihyo.

We positioned ourselves and at the count of three the race began. I pedaled as fast as I could and I can tell Jihyo is doing the same. At this rate, I thought she'll be left behind already but she's actually doing pretty great.

I admire her dedication. This is the Jihyo unnie I know. She never gives up. She don't lose hope. If she wants something, she'll be sure to get it no matter what it takes. And I admire her for that.

She's so fearless. She takes every challenges and risk everything for the people she loves. She's selfless, she's always willing to stand up first and sacrifice. This is why I think she's too good for this world. She's just so precious. 

"Ya Chou Tzuyu, who's the slowpoke now?!" 

I didn't even realized I got lost in my thoughts for a moment until I heard Jihyo unnie shout. I'm not even surprised to see her ahead of me. She overtook me just like that.

We've been riding bicycles for who knows when and Jihyo never won against me, not even once. Sometimes I just felt like she's letting me win because that's what she always do, letting me shine. My happiness first before hers.

I knew it beforehand anyway, she's better than me and will always be.

"I'm just letting you, you know!" I shouted back and then smiled. This is the first time she's not holding back. She's actually shining, like the dimmer stars at the sky. Blinking and letting it's beauty show. 

I watch her back as she goes farther and farther. Making it hard for me to reach her. I watch as she slowly disappear before my eyes.

I shook my head and before I lose my senses again I tried to pedal faster. But not before a bright ray of light caught my eye, making me lose my balance and fall. 

Now I can say it hurts like hell. Falling I mean and literally. 

I was just about to get up when I hear a loud ear-screeching sound and then a crash came afterwards. The moment I lost balance and fell, I knew already there's something wrong.

I immediately looked up and regretted it the moment my eyes laid at the sight in front of me. I saw a red car bolting out of the scene but my attention is on the figure sprawled on the ground.

My ears are ringing. Everything is suddenly in a slow motion. I blinked once, twice, I lost count until I tried to get up but my legs seem to forgot how to function. I tried again and I don't know how I did it this time but I find myself walk the probably longest walk I've ever made.

Why does everything seem so blurry? Why can't I suddenly feel anything? My mind goes completely blank for a second and the next thing I know is that I'm lying beside the dirty road.

What's happening? What the hell is going on? I'm starting to get panic and that's when I saw the dented bicycle wheel and the pool of blood. In like a snap, everything came rushing in.

_Jihyo!_

I rushed to Jihyo's side and immediately checked her pulse.

No no no no. This can't be.

"No. Wake up, unnie. I swear this isn't funny," I said and then placed her head on my lap. "I said wake up! What are you doing? I told you to get up right now."

I shook her shoulders.

"How can you leave me behind? Open your eyes. You can't just leave me like this. This is such a terrible joke. Wake up right now!"

Maybe if I'm calm she'll wake up. I'm probably becoming annoying right now. I just need to calm down right? And then everything's gonna be alright?

"I'm sorry okay? I'm already calm so will you please wake up? I promise I will let you win next time. Just please open your eyes. Please..."

She is still yet to win against me. She's actually winning, for the first time ever. She would get the prize, all she has to do is wake up.

"You lied to me. You said you won't ever leave my side. But what is this? Just open your eyes and I promise to forgive you. Come back right now. You can't leave this. Just come back..."

She promised me. She did. And she has never broken a promise. Jihyo would never do this to me. She would never leave me just like this.

  
"You can't do this to me."

Maybe this is just a dream. A terrible one. Maybe I would wake up tomorrow and forget about this. Maybe this is all just a lie. Maybe this isn't real. Of course this can't be real. I laughed bitterly. Wake up now Tzuyu-ah this is just a nightmare. Come back to your senses now. You probably just fell asleep again under Jihyo's lap. You always tease Jihyo unnie and now she's getting back at you.

"I know I've been terrible but I promise I won't tease you ever again. Just please open your eyes okay?"

I'm flying. I can fly. So this is what flying feels like. What flying really feels like. But I'm wrong. Instead I felt myself falling. Falling incredibly deep. Deep in the hole.

I tried. I could still deny it but who am I fooling? This isn't a dream. This is reality. Jihyo unnie got hit by a car. I already called 911 but it's no use now. And there's nothing I could do but watch her slowly slip away from me.

So I did one thing I hated the most, I cried. I cried and cursed the world for being unfair. I cried and let my emotions out. I cried and let my tears fall. I cried and cried as I hold Jihyo tight in my arms.

"Even for the last time," I whispered and waited for a response but instead I got none.

_Please._

 

....

 

I looked up at sky and smiled. You are up there right? Blinking down at me, shining through the sky. You never broke your promise. You never left my side.

I thought you're the sun to my sky but I was wrong. I forgot that the sun always leave the sky at night but you never left me. You're exactly just like one of those much dimmer stars above. I can no longer feel your presence but you're still up there, shining even much brighter than the others. 

I raised my right hand as if to touch the sky and then closed my eyes. I imagined her standing beside me. I imagined her beautiful eyes staring back at me. I imagined her smiling brightly at me. I imagined her beautiful face in front of me. 

A single drop of tear fell down my cheeks the moment I opened my eyes and the illusion is gone. In my memory, she's very much alive. In my memory, she still looks exactly the same. 

I felt the soft breeze touch my skin and for a moment I could tell she's really here. It's as if I could feel the warmth of her embrace. So I hugged her back, whispered softly into thin air and then let go.

"Jihyo unnie, I miss you so much. Please come back."


End file.
